Percy's twin sister
by sibunasoftballpercabeth
Summary: Percy's got a twin he's missing AnnaBeth comes back with Jason piper and leo simple please read


My name is Ryan ( I am a girl) Jackson I am Percy's twin yeah twin sister. I came to camp half blood 2 years before and have been on let's see 10 quests. I love Charles Beckendorf. Then percy went missing AnnaBeth and I searched for days then we gave up but when AnnaBeth received a message saying go to the grand canyon and find a boy with one shoe she was sure it would lead her to percy but she came back with Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus , Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite and... Jason Grace son of Zeus. Jason had no memory what so ever and they had just battled a storm spirit . I AnnaBeth came to get us and told us about Jason piper and Leo they were following her and I was wondering who their parents were I got out of the water and asked who they were and introduced myself

Leo's P.O.V

I think I am in love. But that happens all the time. With AnnaBeth now her. She is so cute though has been here for 9 years and I have been here for less than a day which is sad. Do I need to give a tour she asked Annabeth. Yeah you take Leo I will take piper and nico will take Jason. Ryan showed me all the cabins and the Long Island sound along with the Golden Fleece and all the other stuff. She asked me to follow her I did she went to the river and shone light on to it and she grabbed a gold coin out of her pocket she tossed it in and said oh great goddess iris show me my twin Perseus jackson then a voice said you may not see him at all be gone. She cried and said go to the blue house she ran away I wondered did I do something but I went to the blue house and saw Jason and piper the blonde girl asked where's Ryan I said she grid to iris message who she said was her twin and it didn't work and told me to come here and ran away crying dam it AnnaBeth cursed something in Greek. She said wait here and she ran to a cabin covered in seaweed.

ANNABETHS P.O.V

Ryan I asked and came in she was holding a picture of percy and her mom in her hand and was crying. I looked at her long blonde hair and sea green eyes and asked her about her life before she came here. She said it was good she lived with gabe and percy and Sally her mom then she wanted to find out more about her dad and her mom sent her here where she lives year round. Thalia knocked and said Chiron wanted us both she dried her tears and opened a draw and put the picture away. Thalia said kelp head you ok? yeah Ryan you at the cabin meetings. Oh gods Ryan said that's tonight and tomorrow silena is checking the cabins i need to clean. I helped her clean and the room looked AMAZING!

EMMA'S P.O.V

Why percy? Where are you? AnnaBeth misses you. I ran to AnnaBeth and hugged her I said percy always said he loved you and wanted to marry you some day. She looked at me like she was about to cry. And hugged me. I said percy is out there somewhere with no memory of any thing but YOU. wow AnnaBeth looked at me. What did I just say? It's percy coming in because you guys are twins. And you can communicate through your brain it's creepy I know she told me. Solace came over to me and asked how I was doing. I said I was good. Thalia came up to me and said its percy. I looked stunned and worried AnnaBeth too her gray eyes looking stormy. AnnaBeth? I asked. Lets go! She yelled we ran with Thalia to the pier. I saw him my twin percy. He looked at me and AnnaBeth and hugged us. AnnaBeth and him stood there looking at each other and then they stood there kissing for gods 20 minutes how much breath do they have? Thalia and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. In a few seconds we were rolling on the floor. "Percy" and AnnaBeth looked up.

Thalia's POV

AnnaBeth it's Travis we pulled a prank on you. Emma said. Travis pulled off the wig and his contacts. Hahahaha. I was laughing. She looked angry and started to smile. But it hit me percys really gone. My little cousin. Emma's twin, Annabeths boyfriend. Gods of Olympus. I ran to Rachel and asked her to recite the prophecy for Ryan. She did:

2 children of the big 3 shall go to the god of marriage and find the truth about a child of the big 3. They travel west to the goddess in chains break the manes from the banes shall succeed in the pain of a woven jail.

Pipers p.o.v.

I was just following AnnaBeth around all day when she noticed me. At dinner. I now know who percy jackson is and who his twin is. They Probably look alike. I was waiting outside the cabin when Jason came to me. He said I may not know who I am or where I am but I love you. And he kissed me. Jason grace son of Zeus kissed me. AnnaBeth daughter of Athena said that Jason need to go to the big house Chiron wanted him immediately. This girl named Ryan jackson was waiting with a red-head named Rachel and Chiron. The girl named Ryan looked very tough but then something in her eyes looked sad and missing something. The girl named Ryan had sun bleached blonde hair with blue tips that was down to just below her shoulders and sea green eyes that fit her frame she was skinny and muscly. She looked at me and smiled I smiled back. She was really pretty maybe a daughter of Aphrodite. Hello she said I am Ryan jackson daughter of posideon twin of... Percy jackson. Soo that's why her eyes look sad because she is missing her twin.

"My twin percy is missing as you know and you may or may not know where he is do you tell the truth she asked me.


End file.
